Pawprints
by Magical Pirate Ninja
Summary: Kiba has a little sister, Ashi. She's a bit of a shy little thing but somehow manages to become part of team 7. How will this change the story? OC
1. The academy and Graduation

**A/N: I couldn't help but start another one, but this one will be very different from Hitori's story. Before I start, Ashi means paw and Kogane means gold just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I created was Ashi and Kogane.**

* * *

I was five when I began the academy. All of my clan, the Inuzukas, had a tendency to where long sleeves but I purposely wore a hoody that I could practically bury myself in. Kiba, my older brother by a year, entered the same year I did at age six. I held on tightly to his hand and did my best to shrink behind his back as he led me to a desk.

I refused to say more than a few words at a time. Not because Iruka sensei or anyone in the class was particularly mean, but because I didn't like being seen. I wanted to hide and not be noticed. Yet I still noticed everything around me with blinding clarity. There was a boy, Sasuke, who answered all of Iruka sensei's questions with ease and girls throughout the class would stare at him. A blonde boy, Naruto, grumbled loudly that he was a show-off. My brother beside me grumbled as well, just softer.

After Taijutsu class everything went downhill. I loved the class; I was fast racing my brother when we were told to run laps. But it brought the attention of everyone. Suddenly all eyes were on me and my brother. Kiba soaked in the praise with a smile while I did my best to hide behind him. I sighed in relief when he led me away from the crowds during lunch and shooed everyone away.

I was relieved when class ended and I opted not to be a part of the special Kunoichi classes after school. "Ashi!" I flinched when my mom called my name; normally she called us her pups. I was relieved when she had a smile on her face instead of a scowl. "Why don't you go take a walk in the garden."

I looked at her quizzically but obeyed. I always found the garden to be relaxing because the plants that surrounded the path were so big compared to me that it was easy to feel hidden. While I was walking a small dog walked up to me and barked. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see my mom with my older sister, Hana, and all their dogs. "Her name's Kogane and from now on you'll take care of her."

I looked back at the puppy and paid attention to her golden fur this time and understood the name. I crouched down and held out my hand so she could recognize my scent as I had been taught to do around dogs ever since I was little. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ashi." I introduced myself and giggled as her tongue began to tickle my fingers and I picked her up. As I pulled her closer to my chest she snuggled into me.

When I arrived back home I saw Kiba with another dog. "Imouto, meet Akamaru!" He held the white puppy out to and I grinned and pulled out Kogane.

"Meet Kogane!"

From that day on our pups came with us and learned with us each day at school. Since I now had Kogane with me I began to feel bad about hogging Kiba to myself, especially since he was so social. Tentatively I introduced him and Naruto because I observed that they were very similar to each other. Naruto seemed surprised that anyone would talk to him, but I was right about him and Kiba getting along.

I might have regretted introducing them if Naruto hadn't been just as happy to talk to me. I was even invited on multiple occasions to skip class with them. Most of the time I declined but I had days where it was blissful just to get out of the stuffy classroom and do my best to hide from Iruka sensei.

As time passed Shikamaru and Choji would join us to skip class and the five us really got to know each other. Choji almost always had food to share so we often ate lunch together as well. Most of the class would give us dirty looks, but they were especially cruel to Naruto, although I had no idea why.

I was younger than all my friends by a year so pretty soon all four boys called me Imouto. I was a regular part of their group and I loved it. So I decided to ask mom if Kiba and I could have them over for dinner. She agreed and I waited patiently for each of them to arrive.

Choji was, unsurprisingly, first as he couldn't wait for food to be served. Next was Naruto who was looking rather sheepish despite his outgoing personality. I saw mom and Hana tense up a bit as he stood in the doorway but they were still welcoming and they invited him in. Shikamaru was last, probably too lazy to get there in any kind of hurry.

After dinner Naruto was back to being his rambunctious self so I suggested we have a race out back. "No way." Naruto objected, "You and Kiba always win anyway."

"It's too troublesome." Shikamaru agreed.

"Then how about we play ninja?" I asked instead, "We wouldn't have even teams but maybe we can get onee-chan to play with us."

"I don't wanna play with her." Kiba complained.

"But it could be fun to play ninja." Choji pouted.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Naruto exclaimed.

I grinned before running up to Hana. "Nee-chan, will you play ninja with us? We need even teams."

"Eh? Sorry Imouto I have to go into work." I pouted. "But, I guess I could lend one of the Haimaru brothers."

"Yay!" I shouted bringing one of them with me. Then I looked at the four boys in front of me and a question came to mind, "Um, Kiba and I both have dogs with us. Do we count as two people?"

Shikamaru was the one who answered, "How about you two stay on different teams, that'll even it out."

I scrunched up my face but agreed. Since we were on different teams we each became the team captains. Shikamaru and Choji were on my team while Kiba had the Haimaru brother and Naruto. "I call seeking!" I shouted knowing that the Haimaru brother would have given Kiba's team an unfair advantage otherwise.

Normally Kogane and I did a pretty good trying to track people down, but we realized that the Haimaru brother's and Kiba's scent was more difficult to pinpoint because they smelled much like their home. So we found Naruto first and took him out before tracking down Kiba then the Haimaru brother.

Not long after a victory did Nee-chan come back and apologize for having to take the Haimaru brother away but she wouldn't tell why. The next day at school I found out it was because all the chuunin and jounin were called for a state of emergency because Uchiha Itachi massacred his entire clan save for his little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke didn't show up for the next week at school and when he did come back he was changed. No longer was he the little boy who was smiling and eager to answer all of Iruka sensei's questions. Instead he became sullen and quiet. Girls that had already liked his looks became even more infatuated with him when he began to brood during class. When I looked at him I felt sad trying to think what it would be like if Kiba or Hana killed everyone in my clan but no image even came up. I couldn't even imagine my family doing that and I had no idea what Sasuke was feeling.

Still, I didn't dare talk to him. Even though I had gotten comfortable around my brother's friends I was way too nervous to talk to anybody else in class, let alone someone who would just shove me away.

The rest of my academy days went by in a blur and before I knew it was the day of our graduation exam. I waited patiently for Iruka to call, "Inuzuka Ashi."

I made my way down to the center of class and put my hands together, "Bunshin no jutsu!" beside me stood two illusions of me and Iruka gave a nod and handed me my headband. Immediately I tied it on my forehead and sat back down while the rest of the class tested. I felt horrible when Naruto failed, but even though I wanted to comfort him Mizuki sensei was already doing that. I smiled hoping that Mizuki sensei would be able to help him and rushed home to tell mom that I graduated.

Two weeks later we had an orientation so I walked with Kiba hand-in-hand and was completely surprised to see Naruto there with a headband. He was sitting next to Sasuke and I still wanted to sit next to Kiba so I didn't sit next to him, but I decided to talk to him at least. "Did they let you have a re-test?"

"Yeah!" He smiled enthusiastically reaching toward his headband.

"How'd that happen?" I asked curiously.

He seemed conflicted about whether or not to tell me but he was too Naruto-ish to not tell his story. "Mizuki sensei told me to steal this scroll and if I learned a technique from it I could pass. He told me this place I could hide and I trusted him, but it turned out that Mizuki was lying so he could get it himself. Then Iruka sensei came in and protected me from Mizuki and I used the new technique I learned, shadow clone jutsu, and made like a hundred of me and beat him up. So Iruka sensei gave me _his_ headband so I'm a ninja now!"

He spoke quickly so when he was done talking I kind of had to piece together everything he said but when I understood everything I smiled and said, "Congratulations!"

He grinned at me and I found a seat as Iruka sensei walked in to explain that we were going to be in teams. I vaguely listened to what he said but I perked up when I heard, "Team seven Uzumaki Naruto." I looked over at my friend but became even more surprised when I heard, "Inuzuka Ashi." Naruto cheered and I desperately hoped that my brother would be the third name called but instead I heard, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto hung his head in despair while Iruka sensei continued to call out teams. My brother was with Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino neither of whom I knew very well. I felt sorry for him and was happy for Shikamaru and Choji when they got called to be on the same team.

As soon as Iruka was finished calling out teams Naruto stood up and pointed to Sasuke, "Why does a great guy like me have to team up with Teme?"

Iruka sensei sighed in resignation and explained, "Sasuke had the highest scores. Yours were the lowest."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't get in my way, dobe."

"What was that teme!"

"Do you wanna fight, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Naruto settle down!" Iruka ordered, "I'll introduce the jounin senseis in the afternoon. Until then, dismissed!"

I brought my lunch to Naruto, "Wanna eat together?"

Naruto looked at me and his usual smile came back, "Of course!"

I looked at Sasuke and I did my best to hold me voice steady, "You can eat with us too since we're teammates now."

"Don't bother with teme." Naruto growled while glaring at him.

Sasuke gave us a dismissing look, "Don't bother me."

Even though I knew he was going to say that it stung. I was always afraid of being rejected and he did it so blatantly. "Oi, Teme, don't be mean to Ashi!" Naruto shouted after him. Sasuke left without another word so Naruto and I ate lunch while he and Kogane did their best to comfort me.

As our extended break came to an end everyone else filtered into classroom. Even though he didn't know why Kiba saw the hurt expression on my face and pulled me into a hug and didn't ask any questions. He only let go of me once his sensei came in and called his team out. "Sorry imouto. I'll see you at home." I nodded mutely as the rest of the genin left in teams of three until Naruto, Sasuke, and I were the only ones left.

After an hour passed and our sensei didn't show up Naruto started putting an eraser in the door. "Hn, our sensei is a jounin. Do you really think he's going to fall for that?" Not two seconds after he said that did a silver-haired man with only an eye uncovered on his face walk in, allowing the eraser to plop on his head. I scrunched my nose up, my heightened sense of smell easily picked up the sudden release of chalk. Naruto burst out laughing while Sasuke scrutinized him.

The man who walked in looked at us, "My first impression is, I hate you." Naruto and Sasuke stood dumbstruck as I did my best to show no reaction to being rejected… again.

He gathered us on the roof and asked us to introduce ourselves. When we all stared at him blankly he sighed, "You know, likes dislikes, hobbies, your dreams. Stuff like that."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto suggested.

He sighed again, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you what I like or hate. My dream… I have a few hobbies. Now it's your turn." He looked at Naruto, "You first."

Naruto grinned as usual, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and my friends. I hate people who make fun of my friends like teme." He glared pointedly at Sasuke. "And my dream for the future is: To be the greatest hokage!"

"Alright, next." Sensei looking at me.

"Um, I'm Inuzuka Ashi and this is Kogane." I said holding her up. "I like my friends and dogs and I don't like cats. My dream is to be able to protect all of my friends."

"Now you." Sensei ordered nodding at Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and there isn't anything I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream: the revival of my clan and to… kill a certain man." Naruto and I stared in shock while Kakashi sensei seemed bored.

"Okay, you're all unique, that's good. We have a mission tomorrow."

Naruto saluted, "What kind of mission is it?"

Despite almost his entire face being hidden behind his mask Kakashi sensei seemed to smirk, "It's something we can all do together."

"What, what, what?" Naruto probed further.

"Survival training."

"Survival training? Didn't we do all that at the academy?" Naruto's excitement seemed to wear off.

"This is… _special _training."

"What kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

Sensei began an eerie chuckle that put all three of us on our toes. Kogane barked, so I tentatively asked, "W-what is it sensei?"

"It's just that, you three aren't going to like it." We continued to stare up at him so he elaborated, "Of the twenty-seven graduates only nine are going to become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy."

"But," Naruto protested, "We worked so hard to get here! What was the test for?"

"Oh that? That was just to see who _might_ become genin." Kakashi sensei explained simply. "Come to the training grounds at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear.

_I know nii-chan will pass whatever test he gets so I have to pass too. I want to graduate with my friends._

"That's it." Kakashi dismissed. "Except, don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll throw up."

On my way home I thought about Kakashi sensei had told us. _Five a.m. That's normally about the time I wake up to take Kogane on her walk. I'll have to wake up a bit earlier. But no breakfast? Kaa-chan always had us eat before any strenuous exercises to make sure we had energy._ The more I thought about it the more it didn't make sense for sensei to tell us not to eat. When I tried to question kaa-chan about it she told me I had to think for myself so I decided I would eat a smaller breakfast that served to give me energy fifteen minutes before I headed to the training grounds. Before I went to bed I also began checking up on my ninja pack to make sure I was prepared and got an early sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit a lot of this was the whole "showing not telling" thing but I promise it will get better. Next chapter will of course be their fight against Kakashi so we'll see how that'll go shall we?**


	2. The Bell Test

**A/N: How's this for a quick update? Honestly it's because I can't sleep and my inspiration is bouncing inside my head begging to get out. Special thanks to Ciel-Chocoholic-BakeNeko for being my first reviewer, you rock! Also thanks to everyone else who favorited or followed.**

**Warning: Minor language. (This is the _only _time I'm putting this warning up as this is rated T)_  
_**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ashi and Kogane**

* * *

The next morning I woke up just as planned and fed Kogane while I had my own breakfast. Once I was dressed in my over-sized jacket and baggy pants I pulled my untamable hair into a messy ponytail. Kogane and I took a leisurely walk toward the training ground and got there before both Naruto and Sasuke. They arrived at about the same time and Naruto looked like he was sleepwalking. Naruto perked up a bit when he saw me. "Imouto!" he ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug and span me around. Kogane barked at him to let me down so he chuckled and complied.

Hours passed without Kakashi sensei arriving and I couldn't sit still that long. Even if I wasn't loud as everybody else I'm still and Inuzuka. I spent the time playing fetch with Kogane and when that got boring I convinced Naruto to play tag with me. We didn't play for long though for two reasons. One, Kakashi sensei said this would be hard and we didn't want to waste energy. Two, we were _hungry!_

When Kakashi sensei finally arrived Naruto shouted, "You're late!" to which Kakashi sensei relayed an obviously fake reason.

Realizing that he wasn't convincing any of us Kakashi chuckled before standing up and taking on a more serious expression. He set a clock on top of the middle of three logs and told us it was set to noon. Then he pulled out two bells, "Your mission is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch." He nodded to the logs. "You'll be tied to one of those while I eat lunch in front of you." We all realized at the same time why he told us not to eat lunch and I was grateful for what my mom taught me.

Naruto looked up from his stomach and back at Kakashi sensei, "but why are there only two bells?"

It was hard to tell only by looking at his eye but I think Kakashi sensei smiled, "That way at least one of you will be tied to a log. That person will have failed their mission and will be sent back to the academy. It might be one or all three. You can use all of your ninja tools; you won't be able to get them if you don't come at me with the intention to kill." He pulled the bells into his hands.

Naruto began to laugh, "You couldn't even dodge an eraser!"

"Those who have a big mouth tend to be those with no skills. You can ignore the loser. You can begin when I say 'start'"

Naruto's easygoing attitude disappeared as he glared at sensei. He pulled out a kunai and rushed toward sensei but within a breath Kakashi sensei had his hand twisted behind him so the kunai he held was pointed to the back of Naruto's own head. "Don't be so hasty." Kakashi scolded, "I didn't say 'start' yet." He let Naruto go. "But it looks like you have the will to kill me now." He chuckled, "I'm starting to like you three. Now are you ready?" The three of us tensed, "Start!"

Kogane and I dashed into the trees and hid. Due to my hatred of attention, one of my best grades was in not being seen so I was feeling confident. While I surveyed the clearing Kakashi was in, Kogane used her superior sense of smell to tell me where everyone else was. Meanwhile I thought of the test itself. I didn't want to fail, nor did I want Naruto to fail. But what gave us the right to pass and not Sasuke?

Kogane's nearly silent bark brought me out of my thoughts so I could see Naruto right in front of sensei. I couldn't hear what they were saying. That was one of the first lessons to not being sensed: stay downwind. I could still see Kakashi sensei taking out a book and Naruto's war cry was loud enough that I could hear it. Without taking his eyes from the book once, Kakashi sensei blocked every one of Naruto's strikes.

Once Kakashi sensei got behind Naruto and formed a tiger handsign there was no way I was leaving Naruto by himself. I burst from my hiding spot and leveled a fist toward Kakshi sensei's head which quickly got him away from Naruto by making him dodge. I didn't stay in the clearing for long and I was back in the trees before Naruto could turn around. I moved around in the trees losing sight of them before I activated a jutsu kaa-chan taught me. _Ninja art beast mimicry: All fours jutsu!_

My body mutated ever so slightly giving me a more feral look and my hair fell out of my ponytail. I dropped down on all fours and headed back to the clearing where Kakashi sensei and Naruto were. What I found was a bunch of Narutos all fighting with each other and I assumed it to be the shadow clone jutsu Naruto spoke of. I ignored them and sniffed around for where Kakashi sensei could be and found him in the woods. I moved with animalistic speed to attack him but he dodged each of my techniques without putting away the damn book!

Eventually he put his hands into a simple handsign and leaves clouded my vision. All of a sudden Kiba was in front of me battered with kunai. "Nii-chan!" I shouted rushing forward to help him. I knew how to use bandages and such because nee-chan was a vet, but I had no idea how to deal with the scale of which Kiba had been injured.

All at once I realized something: Akamaru wasn't with Kiba. That was when I determined that it was genjutsu. Even if Akamaru had been dead Kiba would have carried him with him. I wasn't very good with genjutsus but I knew the basics from academy so I held up a simple handsign and muttered, "Kai." By blocking off all of my chakra my all fours jutsu was also cancelled but I was happy to see that there was no longer an image of an injured Kiba.

Kogane and I sniffed around again hoping to find sensei. This time I found him just as Sasuke touched a bell. I growled. There was no way I was letting Sasuke beat me. I activated my jutsu again and rushed toward sensei, but right as I got there Sasuke began to blow fire at us. I dashed away and lost sight of sensei and his scent seemed to disappear at the same time. Sasuke and I both looked around trying to find him but we were both pulled under the earth.

"Ninja art number three: Ninjutsu. Then again it seems like the two of you know something about that." As soon as he walked away I whistled and Kogane came to dig me out. Sasuke grunted, but I left him there. He blew his fire without warning and could have burnt me as well; there was no way I was going to help him after that. Before I could reach sensei again the bell rang. I walked back to the logs where I discovered Naruto was already tied. Sasuke, who must've gotten himself out somehow, wasn't far behind me shooting me a frightening glare that made me shrink into my jacket.

Naruto ended up being the only one tied to a log for attempting to steal food while Sasuke and I had a lunch sitting in front of us. "Now for the results of the training: none of you need to return to the academy." Naruto began cheering while I donned a huge smile. Even Sasuke gave an approving grunt.

"That means that all three of us…!" Naruto was much too excited to be able to get the words out.

Kakashi sensei smiled, "That's right, all three of you… Should quit being ninja!" All at once the cheering ceased and our smiles dropped.

"Quit!? What the hell are you talking about!? So we couldn't get bell, why do we have to quit being ninjas!?" Naruto protested

"Because you're just brats that don't deserve to be ninjas." At that comment Sasuke stood and dashed toward sensei. Kakashi stopped him quickly sitting on him with one of Sasuke's arms twisted behind his back. Kakashi even put his foot on Sasuke's head. "See, you're all just kids. Do you guys think being a ninja is easy?" Sensei's single eye bore into us, "Why do you think we put you in three man teams?" We stared at him blankly. "You three don't understand the answer to the test."

"The answer?"

"That's right. The answer that decides whether you pass or fail. Are your brains empty? Do you truly not understand why we put you in three man squads?"

"What about three man squads!?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Teamwork." Sensei answered simply. "If all three of you came at me at once you may have been able to get a bell. But it's too late now."

"But sensei, there were only two bells." I pointed out.

"That's right. This test purposely pits you against each other. It's a test to see if you can prioritize teamwork before themselves. Even though that was the purpose you guys were pathetic. Ashi!" I flinched as he called my name. "You helped Naruto when he was in a quick pinch but you were quick to abandon him when stood right in front of you. You also left Sasuke buried up to his neck." Ashamed, I sunk into my jacket. "Naruto! All you did was work on your own." He looked down at Sasuke, "And you Sasuke, thought the others would only be burden to you so you did everything by yourself, even using a technique that could easily hurt your teammate permanently."

Kakashi sensei looked back at us, "Ninja missions are done in groups. It is true that ninja need individual skills but it is teamwork that is even more important. An individual that disrupts teamwork will result in the danger and even death of a teammate. Example:" He pulled out a kunai and held it against Sasuke's neck. "Ashi, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" Kogane whimpered inside my jacket while I looked in horror at Kakashi sensei. "That's what will happen." Sensei explained before putting his kunai back.

"After someone is taken hostage you will be forced to make a decision and someone will die." He stood up and walked away from us. "In every mission your life will be on the line." He stopped in front of a stone. "Look at this! At the names engraved on this stone. All of these names are considered heroes in this village."

Naruto began fidgeting on the log, "That's so cool! I've decided I'm going to have my name on that rock!"

"But they're not normal heroes." Kakashi sensei said while leveling his gaze at Naruto.

"So what kind of heroes were they?" Naruto chattered on.

"They were all KIA." Kakashi explained after a pause.

"KIA?" Naruto asked without dropping his grin.

"It means Killed in Action." I explained to my naïve friend.

"This is a memorial stone." Kakashi spoke almost as if we weren't there. "The names of my closest friends are carved here." An upsetting atmosphere washed over us and I felt a few tears come to my eyes. Kogane reached up as if trying to wipe away the tears by setting a paw on my cheek.

Kakashi broke the atmosphere as he turned to us again, "Alright, I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bell will be much more difficult after lunch. Eat only if you're ready for the challenge, but don't feed Naruto. As punishment for trying to break the rules and eat lunch early. Anyone who feeds him will immediately fail. I'm the rule here. Got it?"

We nodded and he disappeared. I sniffed the air a little before pulling out my lunch. "Naruto you need to eat."

Sasuke stared at me only for a second, "He can eat my lunch. You need to feed Kogane too, right?"

I stared at him for a second before nodding in agreement. "But guys." Naruto brought our attention back to him. "I can't use chopsticks." He wiggled his trapped hands.

Sasuke's vein popped in annoyance but he picked up some food with his chopsticks and shoved it into Naruto's mouth. No sooner had he done that then did Kakashi mysteriously appear with a gust of menacing air. "You three broke the rules! Are you prepared for the punishment?" Kakashi went through some handsigns and storm clouds loomed dangerously overhead. "Any last words?"

"B-but…" Naruto managed to stutter out. "You said… That's why these two…" Naruto couldn't complete a single thought.

"You said the three of us are a team." Sasuke finished for him.

It took all my strength to stand protectively in front of Naruto. And even thought I knew my knees were shaking uncontrollably I looked up at Kakashi sensei, "The three of us are one!"

"The three of you are one? That's your excuse?"

Kakashi still stared down at us with a glare, so I defiantly said, "Yes!"

All of a sudden Kakashi broke into a smile, "You pass!" We stared at him in disbelief so he repeated, "You pass." As the clouds dispersed Kakashi began to explain, "You three are the first. The people I had before were idiots that listened to whatever I said. Ninjas must be able to see through deception. Ninja who break the rule are called scum. But those ninja who can't take care of their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi sensei looked to the sky as if recalling a distant memory. "Team seven will begin its first mission in the morning so be prepared!"

"Hai!" I shouted with my new teammates. Kakashi and Sasuke left first while I cut Naruto down. Then I rushed back to Kakashi and Sasuke dragging Naruto behind me. "The four of us should have dinner at my place in celebration!" I shouted toward them. All of a sudden Kakashi looked uncomfortable and Sasuke looked… embarrassed? It took a lot of pestering but I got them to agree.

Sasuke and Naruto showed up at almost the exact same time while glowering at each other. I was disappointed when Kakashi seemed like he wasn't going to show so we ate dinner without him and played tag with Kiba for a while before he finally showed up over an hour late. Kaa-chan didn't seem surprised and simply heated up a meal for him to eat. It took a lot of pestering and getting both Akamaru and Kogane to bite him but got Kakashi sensei to join us in playing tag. When we were all worn out I said goodbye to my new teammates and snuggled into my bed excited for my first mission as a ninja.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, that's the bell test. I had this play out a couple of different ways in my head but decided this was the best. I don't think she would've learned Tsuuga/Gatsuuga yet, nor do I think that Kogane could use Man-Beast jutsu yet. Of course that is coming up soon. But yeah, Ashi is a bit shy and quiet but every now and then the Inuzuka in her takes over. Once upon a time I was going to put a picture of Ashi on the cover until I realized: I CANNOT draw. So yeah, pawprints. It's kind of nice. Also please review, whenever I get one I jump around squealing (Ask my sister; it annoys her when I wake her up.) :)**


	3. Toward the Waves

**A/N: I'm pretty proud of my update rate for this one so far. Oh and guess what guys! I drew Ashi sleeping on Naruto; the link is on my profile you should check it out :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ashi and she owns Kogane.**

* * *

Despite the fact that I didn't have to meet with Kakashi sensei and the rest of team seven until eight I still woke up at five a.m. as I had been doing since I was given Kogane to care for. I wasn't surprised to see kaa-chan up because she often woke up early, but I was surprised to see that she had dragged Kiba out of bed. "Alright pups, you're both genin now and we've got some training to do!"

Instead of my usual leisurely walk kaa-chan took us to a training ground where she worked us to the bone. "Why isn't Kogane helping you? And Kiba, what about Akamaru?"

"Huh?" The two of us questioned at the same time.

"Why do you think I gave them to you to take care of when you entered academy? They will be your partners in battle to learn and grow with you! Got it pups?"

Beside me Kogane barked and I understood what she was trying to tell me. She wanted to protect me as much as I wanted to protect her.

"Now, run the drill again, with your partners this time!" Kaa-chan shouted and we obeyed.

I arrived right on time for my meeting with Kakashi sensei with bruises and cuts all over me. "Imouto, are you all right?" Were the first words out of Naruto's mouth when he saw me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kaa-chan ran me through some drills though so I'm a little tired." Kogane was resting in my jacket. I looked around, "Sensei is late again."

Naruto groaned, "Yeah some teacher. He's supposed to train us."

I thought for a little bit, "How about we do some sparring on our own?"

Sasuke took one look at Naruto and scoffed, "Dobe won't be much of a challenge."

"What was that teme!?"

"I said that you were useless, dobe."

"Then me and Naruto against you; how 'bout that?" I suggested.

"Hn, rules?"

"Um, no serious injuries, we do still have a mission after this."

We squared off and Naruto made the first move by charging in against Sasuke. I let Kogane out of my jacket and used the time that Naruto surrounded Sasuke to activate my all-fours jutsu and waited for an opening. I saw one when he used replacement jutsu to get away from Naruto so I headed to the trees where he escaped. My Inuzuka speed was to fast Sasuke to dodge so I sent him flying back into crowd of confused Narutos who were immediately back on their target. From there I gave Kogane a soldier pill and her beautiful golden fur turned blood red.

I jumped to the ground and she got on top of me as I said, "Man-beast clone!" She transformed into a carbon copy of me in my all-fours jutsu and we both moved forward to attack Sasuke. Right as we reached Sasuke he used another replacement jutsu. I could smell it in the air before I saw the fireball hurtling toward us so Kogane and I got out of there as fast as we could. Naruto was too slow and I could hear dozens of 'pop's behind me.

I launched into the air to counter-attack Sasuke but Kakashi showed up before a winner could be decided. With the fight declared over I jumped down to check on Naruto's injuries and I noticed they were healing at an unusually fast rate. "What's up with this Naruto?" I asked, my all-fours jutsu already dispelled.

"What do you mean, Imouto?"

"I can practically see your burns healing." I replied in disbelief.

He shrugged. "It's always been like this."

I stared for a while longer before pulling out bandages from my pouch. I had learned basic medical procedure from nee-chan but I was better with dogs than people. I didn't know any medical jutsu but I wouldn't dare use it on a person anyway because their body structure was completely different from a dog's and would do more harm than good.

"I see you kids are training on your own." Kakashi sensei observed while studying my bandage wrapping.

"You're late!" Naruto complained in response.

"I had to help a little old lady cross the street." Was his response but when Naruto continued glaring at him he quickly asked, "Are you guys ready for your first mission?"

Any resentment Naruto held disappeared in a flash at his words as he stood up quickly, "Let's go!"

Are first mission was: painting fences. "That's not a mission!" Naruto complained immediately, but we were still forced to take it.

It was a quick boring mission and Kakashi sensei didn't even bother teaching us anything afterwards. He just sent us home.

In the weeks that passed it became a pretty regular thing. Kakashi would show up late so the three of us would spar. Despite the fact that we said no injuries that was too much to hope for when it was Naruto and Sasuke so I became the unofficial medic of Team 7. As soon as she learned that I was doing more than healing Kogane nee-chan insisted that I study the human body before I hurt one of us. Since Kakashi sensei refused to train us almost all of my training came from Kaa-chan or Nee-chan. When Kakashi finally did show up we would do some easy mission that Naruto would complain about the whole way.

When we took a mission to find a lost cat I was almost positive that Kakashi accepted it due to my hatred of the creature. Even so it was my job to track it down. When we pounced at it I kept my distance while Naruto held it with Kogane barking. When we turned it in the hokage began to list what our next mission would be but Naruto adamantly refused. After ignoring one of his lectures the old man agreed to give us a C-rank mission. "Alright if you insist I'll give you a C-rank mission. One to escort a certain person."

"Really!? Who who!? Is it a princess?" Naruto was spouting questions at a million words a minute.

"don't be so hasty, I'll introduce him now." The hokage said with a smile on his face before looking at the door and calling, "you can come in now!"

I scrunched up my nose when the door open and the scent of sake assaulted my senses. Alcohol always smells worse when you have a sensitive nose. "What this? They're just a bunch of brats." He obnoxiously drank from the bottle in his hand while I glared at him. "Is the short one with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

Naruto began to laugh as he looked between Sasuke and me, "Who's the short one with the idiotic…" As he realized that both Sasuke and I were taller than him he moved to attack the client and Kakashi sensei had to hold him back.

He took another swig in the bottle in his hand and it was easy to tell he was drunk by the red flush on his face, "I'm the bridge-building expert, Tazuna. I have to return to my country and you will protect me with your life while I complete the bridge."

The mission didn't start immediately because we had to pack for the journey. I told kaa-chan about my first C-rank and bragged to Kiba that I got mine before he got his. I left out the part about it being to protect a drunkard because then he would make fun of _me_ for it.

As soon as I was done packing I met my team at the gates and Tazuna still smelled just as bad, if not worse. As soon as we stepped foot outside the village Naruto immediately rushed around in excitement. "Is this kid really capable of this mission?" Tazuna asked sensei.

Sensei chuckled, "Well, I'm a jounin so we'll be alright."

Of course there was no way Naruto was going to leave it at that as he turned and pointed at Tazuna who I still couldn't make myself like, "Hey, geezer, don't underestimate me! I'm a great ninja who will be hokage one day!"

Tazuna glanced at him, "The hokage is the number one ninja right? There's no way you'll become one."

"Shut up!" Naruto protested, "I'll become the hokage and then you'll have to notice me!"

"Psh, I won't kid. Even if you become hokage you'll still just be a brat."

This set Naruto off, _again_, and sensei had to hold him back before we began walking again. As soon as we started walking again I could swear that I smelled an unfamiliar chakra. "Sensei." I tried to get his attention but he just smiled when he looked at me and put a finger up to his mouth. He wanted me to keep quiet? I did as he asked and didn't say anything but I could still smell the chakra following us.

Surprisingly, nothing happened for hours after we left. It wasn't until we passed a puddle the reeked of their chakra that I spoke up again, "sensei." He only smiled at me again and we kept walking. After we passed the puddle two ninja burst from it and wrapped Kakashi sensei in chains. They pulled tight and his body fell into pieces.

From there it was instinctual as an Inuzuka's fighting style nearly always is. Sasuke and I moved at the same time. He pinned their chains to a tree and I kicked one of them away from Naruto. He flew but was pulled back toward the tree by his chains. I followed after and punched him in the face making him fly even faster toward the tree. His head hit the tree hard, but I didn't trust that he was out so I kicked him in the gut and watched him throw up the contents of his stomach before passing out completely. I turned back around to see Kakashi with the other ninja passed out in his arm and a approving smile on his face.

The weak feeling in my knees took over and I fell to the ground. Not unconscious but exhausted and relieved that sensei was still alive.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping out right away." Sensei spoke while walking to the tree where the other ninjas was down. "I didn't think you would freeze up like that. Anyway good job Sasuke, Ashi." He nodded at each of us in turn before setting down the ninja side by side and tied them each up to the tree. "Tazuna-san, we need to talk."

I slowly stood up and walked toward Naruto, "Are you hurt?" I asked weakly.

"No, I'm alright Imouto."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good. Their claws had poison."

"Imouto, how did…" He shook his head, "How do you know their claws had poison?"

"It smelled bad."

Not long after they were tied up did the two ninjas wake. "These two are chunin from the village hidden in the mist." Sensei informed us. "They're known to keep fighting no matter what the cost."

"How did you detect us?" One of them snarled.

"Well first, Ashi here smelled you." Sensei stated before smiling in my direction. "And then there was the puddle, on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks."

"If you knew then why did you let the kids do all the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"If I was up to it I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye but…" He glanced at Tazuna, "I needed to know who their target was."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna sounded worried.

"In other words, were you being targeted, or someone from our ninja group?" He stared dangerously at Tazuna, "We didn't know you were being targeted by ninja. You hired us to protect you while you built the bridge and if ninja are our enemy this would have been an expensive B-rank." Tazuna didn't dare look sensei in the eye. "You might have your reasons but it troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of our mission." Sensei looked toward me and the still in shock Naruto, "If Naruto won't be able to handle the battles it'll just be a burden. We should head back."

"No!" Naruto declared, "I've completed lots of missions and trained for this! I'm not going to need anybody's help again! I'm going to complete this mission!" After an oath like that there was no way we could abandon the mission so we marched on the never-changing road toward the Wave Country.

* * *

**A/N: Originally I wasn't going to make Ashi a medic nin but it kind of makes sense because Hana is a vet and she can learn from her. Plus she is just the caring type.**


	4. Demon of the Mist

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! We were getting ready to move when my grandma died and we went on a 15 hour car trip to go to the funeral and spent longer than we thought we would there. Hopefully this chapter is up to par and I'll get working on the next chapter right away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

We continued down the path until we reached the shore where we met a boater who would take us into the land of waves. A mist settled upon us along with deafening silence that was left unbroken until the bridge came into view.

"It's huge!" Naruto shouted only to be shushed by the boater.

Before we got off the boat Kakashi sensei interrogated Tazuna and he told us about Gato. From there we could have chosen again to abandon the mission, but Tazuna attempted to guilt us into staying by talking about his daughter and grandson. We did stay but him trying to guilt us didn't make me like the old man any more than I did before.

As soon as we were in the forest of the Wave Country Naruto tried to show off throwing his kunai into a bush that I know for a fact was perfectly empty. However the next place he threw a kunai I had smelled something. Kogane ran into the bush after the kunai and began to bark at the terrified white rabbit. The instant Naruto saw what he hurt he hugged the rabbit and began to apologize.

I could still smell someone in the trees so as soon as I sensed them moved I jumped down to protect Kogane and a sword flew directly over my head lodging itself in a tree. "Momochi Zabuza, missing-nin from the Mist." I heard Kakashi sensei say the name clearly and assumed he was talking about the guy standing on top of the sword.

Naruto dashed forward but was halted by a hand from sensei. Unsurprisingly because Kogane was already hiding in my jacket from fear of Zabuza's chakra. "Stay back." Sensei ordered.

"Why!?" Naruto demanded.

"He isn't like the ones from before." Sensei told him and began reaching up to his headband.

"You're Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza stated. "Sorry, but you'll have to hand over the geezer. I moved my unsteady feet toward Tazuna and pulled out a kunai for defense.

"Everyone, manji formation. Stay out of this fight!" Kakashi order but neither Sasuke nor Naruto moved as sensei moved his headband to uncover his other eye. I was behind sensei so I couldn't see the eye but Naruto seemed pretty freaked out.

"I'm honored to see the sharingan I've heard so much about." I heard Zabuza but I still didn't know what the sharingan was.

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan." Naruto burst out, "what is it?"

"Sharingan." Sasuke began to explain, "Is a dojutsu that allows the user to see through all gen, tai, and ninjutsu. But that's not the only ability the sharingan possesses."

"You're right." Zabuza drawled, "That isn't all. The scary part of the sharingan is that it can understand how an opponent's jutsu works and copy it." After a pause Zabuza began to crouch on his sword, "Let's cut the chatter; I have to kill that old geezer now." That was when Naruto and Sasuke finally moved into position. "So I'll have to beat Kakashi first, huh." He disappeared, his sword with him, only to reappear _standing on the water. _His hands were in a handsign and the fog around us thickened. I could smell the chakra laced in the fog, but I could also smell Zabuza's unpleasant smell.

The fog became so thick that we could barely see Kakashi in front of us and I was grateful for my sense of smell. It was nerve-racking, however, to feel Kogane shivering against my chest. "He'll go after me first, but…" I looked up from Kogane at sensei's voice and asked the question that was running through my brain the moment Kogane hid in my jacket.

"Who exactly is Zabuza?"

"Momochi Zabuza was part of the Hidden Mist's ANBU and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques."

"S-silent?" Fear crept into Naruto's voice.

"As the name implies, it is executed in a flash and is carried out in complete silence. It is possible to be dead before you even realize it. And I can't use my sharingan to its fullest potential, so don't let your guard down." He let that sink in a little before adding, "Maa, if you fail you're only going to die."

I increased my chakra flow to my nose and the scent of everything around me became crystal clear. It was strange though. I could smell two senseis and three Zabuzas. As the mist thickened I lost sight of the strange smelling sensei in front of us, but I could still smell him. For a second I wondered why he smelled weird but assumed it was the chakra in the mist messing with my senses.

"Eight points." I jumped for a second when I heard Zabuza's voice. "Larynx. Spine. Lungs. Liver. Jugular. Subclavian artery. Kidneys. Heart. Now which will be my attack point?"

The silence was restored for a few seconds before sensei let out a burst of chakra dispelling the mist around us. The mist now gone waves of killer intent took its place. I could smell the sweat on Naruto and Sasuke and I could feel Kogane shivering against me. I could feel my knees begin to quake slightly beneath me as I tracked all three Zabuzas with my nose assuming one of them had to be real.

"Sasuke." I looked at sensei again. "Don't worry, I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let my teammates die." He turned to smile at us and I felt my fear lessen.

"I don't know about that." I could smell him before I turned around to see Zabuza with his sword ready to slice us all in half. I grabbed Tazuna and with speed comparable to Zabuza's I dashed away. I watched from a distance as Kakashi stabbed Zabuza but neither one of them smelled right. The smell of their chakra seemed to completely over-power their physical smell which was strange because normally I had a hard time smelling the chakra through all of the physical smells around me.

Zabuza's strange smell was explained first when water began to pour from his wound instead of blood and Kakashi's smell made sense right afterwards when Zabuza attempted to slice through him but only water was there to resist his sword. The real sensei got behind Zabuza and held a kunai to his throat, but I immediately spoke my mind, "It's wrong!"

"What are you talking about Imouto?" Naruto asked. "Sensei's got him!"

"No, he smells… like chakra. It's wrong."

Sensei must've understood my gibberish because he dashed away from Zabuza and into the water just before the Zabuza he was threatening sank dissolved into water as well. The real Zabuza finally appeared and ran after him but skidded to a stop before turning and flipping into the water. I watched the water carefully for who would emerge first and heaved a sigh of relief when silver hair bobbed up. My relief vanished when Zabuza emerged and went through several handsigns and trapped Kakashi sensei in a prison of water.

Zabuza chuckled darkly, "You won't be able to escape this prison. I'll finish you off later, but for now I'll take care of them." He turned to us and held his free hand up in a sign. "Water clone jutsu!" He chuckled again as another Zabuza formed from the water, "You're wearing headbands like you think you're ninja but a real ninja is someone who has gone through life and death situations so much that it doesn't faze them. In other words, you can call yourselves ninja once you're in my bingo book."

He used his jutsu to increase the fog again but I smelled him going after Naruto. I forced my legs to move and jumped between his foot and Naruto getting pushed aside instead. "Imouto!" I heard Naruto call for me as my headband slipped from my forehead.

"Guys! Get Tazuna and run!" Sensei ordered while I was picking myself up from the ground. "You can't win against him! As long as I'm in his water prison he can't go far! Just take the bridge-builder and run!"

All of us stood still mulling over sensei's words until Sasuke shouted, "We have to do it!" Sasuke ran in throwing kunai that Zabuza easily blocked with his sword. Taking advantage of his enemy being blind Sasuke jumped and attempted to stab Zabuza with a kunai, but he didn't get anywhere close because Zabuza caught him by the throat and tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

I rushed toward Sasuke to check on his injuries. To my relief he only seemed to have bruises so I turned back to Zabuza. I saw Naruto attempting to crawl away from him, "Naruto, what are you doing!?"

"He's too strong, imouto! We have to get out of here."

I felt a pain in my heart. All Inuzuka's are fiercely loyal; there was no way we would ever abandon a comrade in battle, or anywhere else for that matter. So it hurt that Naruto would so easily run. "Naruto, we need you! I thought you weren't going to run away!"

"Imouto…" He mumbled it before standing up straight and looking back at me and Sasuke. "Is he alright, imouto?"

"Yes, he'll be fine."

"Good, cuz I have a plan."

"No!" Kakashi sensei complained. "Your mission is to protect the bridge-builder!"

"Bridge-builder?" Naruto turned with questioning eyes.

"Well, I suppose it was my will to live that got you into this mess so go. Save your sensei."

Naruto grinned. "Imouto! Sasuke! You ready?"

I smiled a little while Sasuke nodded and grunted, "hn."

Naruto created a bunch of shadow clones and while most of them were covering Zabuza one whispered my part of the plan in my ear. I pulled smokebombs from my pouch. I made sure to always have them because my clan was able to fight blind so it gave us an edge. I was worried about Naruto and Sasuke though; they didn't have the same talent I did, and obviously Zabuza did. Plus I was attempting something I never tried before. Naruto wanted the smoke to go off above the water, but smokebombs were meant to go off when they hit the ground. The only thing I could think to do was wrap a paperbomb around and hope it would explode the smokebomb when it exploded.

While I worked my way through this Zabuza threw all of the Naruto clones off of him and Naruto had tossed Sasuke a fuuma Shuriken. I knew as Sasuke spun around it was my cue so I threw the smokebomb and placed my hands in one of the simplest handsigns. As soon as my explosion ball reached Zabuza I made it explode and he was surrounded by purple smoke.

He laughed cruelly, "Did you think that would stop me? I always fight blind!"

The clone poised ready to continue to fight us, "And did you forget about me?" Sasuke smirked threw the fuuma shuriken. The clone's eyes widened when the shuriken went past him and to the real Zabuza, but even blinded by smoke he caught it with ease. And laughed again. I could only imagine his face when the second shuriken nearly chopped his legs off before he jumped at the last second. And just when he thought he was finally in the clear the shuriken behind him popped and transformed into Naruto with a kunai. He threw it at the arm holding Kakashi and with no other ways to dodge or stop the kunai Zabuza let go of Kakashi and freed him.

From there Kakashi took over and it was a sight to behold. Jutsus far beyond our level clashed and I watched in awe. It was a dance with two equal partners before Kakashi sped up and Zabuza couldn't keep up. Before I knew it Kakashi held a kunai to Zabuza's throat, "I see: Your Death!"

Before Kakashi sensei could claim his kill needles pierced Zabuza's neck and he fell motionless. We all looked to the trees to see a boy in a mask. Somewhere in the back of my mind I made the connection that I could smell him faintly from the moment our battle with Zabuza began.

The boy giggled, "It was true. He did die." His voice showed no remorse but while Kogane was telling me the boy had power I didn't fear him. Kakashi crouched beside Zabuza and checked for a pulse.

"So is he…?" My voice came out in a whisper.

Sensei nodded, "He really is dead." But I wasn't sure how much he was telling himself rather than me.

Kakashi looked back and the boy bowed, "Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"The mask. You are hunter-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist?"

"You are very well informed."

Naruto rushed in front of us and I blinked, not realizing he had dragged himself out of the water. "Hunter-nin! ?

"Um," I tried to remember what I learnt in class about them and recalled vague memories on a day I hadn't skipped. "Hunter-nins are assassins that kill skilled ninja that, for whatever reason, betray their village. It's so they can conceal their village's secrets."

"You're right. I am a hunter-nin that was pursuing Zabuza." The boy confessed.

Naruto rushed toward the boy but didn't climb the tree. Instead, he glanced back and force between the boy and Zabuza's body. "Who the hell are you! ?" He asked pointing. When he didn't receive an answer he called again, "Who the hell are you! ?"

"Calm down Naruto." Sensei scolded. "He's not an enemy."

"That's not what I was asking!" Naruto screamed in response. "Zabuza was killed! He was so strong yet he was killed by a kid not much different from me! We…" He struggled to find the right words. "We look like idiots. I can't accept this!"

As Kakashi began to speak I held Kogane tight to my chest and attempted to snuggle into my jacket. I wasn't afraid or offended but the emotions. Naruto felt so strongly and it made me sad, too. "I understand how you don't believe it but…" He leaned toward Naruto, "This is real." As Kakashi ruffled his hair Naruto suddenly looked so small. "In this world there are kids younger than you but stronger than me." Whether it was a trick of the light or my imagination I could have sworn Kakashi looked straight as Sasuke.

The hunter-nin came down from the trees. "You're battle ends here for now. I must go dispose of this body full of secrets. If you'll excuse me."

The boy was surrounded by wind for a second before entirely disappearing and Kakashi finally put his headband over his sharingan eye.

Even after the boy left Naruto was still frustrated to the point of repeatedly punching the ground, only stopping when Kakashi grabbed his arm.

Right as we were about to leave Kakashi collapsed and the three of us rushed to his side. I did a quick once-over and sighed in relief, "It's only chakra exhaustion." Sasuke grunted and moved to sling Kakashi over his shoulder. He continued to carry him most of the trip while Naruto was lost in his thoughts until I took over and got him the rest of the way there.

The minute we arrived Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, fussed over us and helped me put sensei to bed. We had a simple dinner before sleeping ourselves dreaming of our first taste of battle.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really sure if an Inuzuka could technically smell through a clone, but I think that a water clone would smell different purely because it is just water held together by chakra and changed slightly, but technically it's still water so I think it would smell different. Also, I think Inuzuka's can technically smell chakra but not as well as their canine companions. I'm chalking this up to the fact that dogs act more an instinct and simply have better noses.  
**

**Anyways, reviews are awesome and I'd love to know what you guys did or didn't like so I can improve.**


End file.
